1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof assembly of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunroof glass lifting prevention device that can prevent sunroof glass from lifting up when a vehicle travels in a high speed.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sunroof is formed with a sunroof assembly that is mounted in a roof of a vehicle body and has a structure that enables sunroof glass to selectively open and close an opening that is formed in the sunroof assembly.
For example, a method in which an opening is formed at the front of a roof and in which sunroof glass opens and closes the opening is generally used. Nowadays, a panorama sunroof that forms most of a roof panel with glass and that opens and closes a portion of the glass obtains popularity of consumers.
The sunroof is classified into a slide type, a tilt-up type, or a slide tilt-up type according to an opening and closing method of sunroof glass.
In the sunroof assembly, for sealing an opening and sunroof glass, a weather strip (in the art, generally referred to as “acoustic seal”) is applied.
While the weather strip is mounted in a sunroof frame and is compressed and deformed in a close direction of the sunroof glass, the weather strip prevents a foreign substance such as dust and rainwater and noise from being injected into the vehicle.
However, in a state that the weather strip generally seals sunroof glass, when the vehicle travels in a high speed, sunroof glass may be lifted up or pulled outwards out of the sunroof assembly by a pressure difference between indoor air and outdoor air and wind may flow into between the weather strip and the sunroof glass.
Thereby, because sealing between the sunroof glass and the weather strip becomes weak, indoor air escapes to the outside, and thus noise (aspiration noise) such as sound in which breeze goes may occur, and an external foreign substance may flow into indoors of the vehicle.
Therefore, when the vehicle travels in a high speed, due to occurrence of aspiration noise according to lifting-up of sunroof glass, a market value of the vehicle may be deteriorated and silence traveling may be disturbed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.